


Compatible Jutsus

by IamNoOneSpecial



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNoOneSpecial/pseuds/IamNoOneSpecial
Summary: Hinata needs someone to help her train with her Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm Guard; but who could help her? Takes place after the Bikochuu mission but before Naruto leaves the village to train with Jiraiya. NaruHina.





	Compatible Jutsus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is I'mNoOneSpecial, I’ve been writing fanfics on fanfiction.net for a couple of years. Until a few days ago, a friend of mine more or less suggested to me that I move over to AO3.  
> Well… I don’t like the idea of abandoning FFN after so long, so I decided to just be active on both sides.  
> And here I am reposting my very first fanfic here on AO3.  
> This will be the one and only Naruto-fic I’ll post; my niche is The Legend of Zelda.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related. If I did Naruto would have learned to use the chakra chains instead of Karin.

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (literally: Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms)  
It was a jutsu that Hyuga Hinata had invented herself. It was a jutsu that reflected her way of fighting and her personality. It was a jutsu that proved that she too was strong, and that she too was a capable ninja. It was her greatest achievement so far…  
But there was another reason why Hinata loved this jutsu so much: It was thanks to this jutsu that Hinata was able to impress her Naruto-kun!  
It was of no surprise than that Hinata strove to make her jutsu even more 'amazing' as Naruto would put it. So she spent a lot of time refining it. And her teammates were more than happy to help her.  
Until one sad day…  
  
"Sorry Hinata, we can't help you anymore with your training", an apologetic whine from Akamaru accompanied Kiba's sorry voice.  
"B-but… why?" Hinata couldn't stop now; the jutsu might have been awesome to Naruto, but it was far from perfect; there was still a lot room for improvement.  
_‘And hopefully it will help me impress Naruto-kun more…’_  
At this point Shino decided to explain (as was in his nature) in his monotone voice, (which somehow still managed to convey regret.)  
"Regrettably, I have to agree with Kiba. Why you ask? It is due to the fact that we are running out of shuriken and kunai."  
Hearing his words Hinata couldn't help but lower her head in shame and guilt.  
Not only did her technique require multiple partners to help you with your training; it also required a large number of projectiles, such as shuriken or kunai, every session. And sadly after each session, most of these weapons would be unusable for combat. Now Kiba and Shino did not often use kunai or shuriken but going unarmed on ninja missions was a no-no.  
Guiltily, Hinata lowered her head and wondered how much her teammates had sacrificed from their arsenals and savings just to help her get stronger.  
Shino perceptive as usual proceeded to offer some words of comfort; at least he made his words as comforting as he could.  
"If you still wish to continue we will have to use stones instead."  
This was actually far from ideal; due to their irregular forms and weights stones were actually poor for target practice.  
Nevertheless, Hinata still appreciated the help and tried to give a smile.  
“A-arigatou, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…”  
A few seconds later their jonin sensei Yuuhi Kurenai arrived.  
“Good, everybody is here already,” she noted with a nod, “Let’s start the training session then, if everybody is ready.”  
“Hai sensei.”  
  
“Okay Team, that’s it for today, let’s have some lunch,” said Kurenai after giving her team yet another good workout. And her students gratefully complied.  
So, Kurenai and her students sat down and had lunch together. Of course, as their sensei, Kurenai knew her students well enough to notice if anything was wrong with one of them; that was especially true if the student in question was Hinata. (After all the little Hyuga was Kurenai's favorite student, even though she would never admit it out loud in front of the boys.)  
"Why are you so down today Hinata? You have been doing so well lately."  
"W-well…" At first Hinata was a bit hesitant: she didn't want to be a bother and it wasn't such a big issue; but then she proceeded to explain her problem.  
  
Knowing now Hinata's problem, Kurenai wondered what she could do to help. Her team was somewhat too limited to offensive combat, so she strongly supported Hinata's desire to perfect the, most probably, best defensive technique in Team 8's arsenal. Then again she had to admit that refining the Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho was expensive. You could use a single a kunai or shuriken several times during target practice but during Hinata's training sessions dozens of kunai and shuriken were broken or dented in an instant.  
_‘It really is rather wasteful… Seems what Hinata needs is a continuous, cheap supply of disposable projectiles… senbon maybe?’_  
Senbon were faster and cheaper to produce, and thus cheaper in price than shuriken or kunai.  
_‘But then again most ninja don’t use senbon… they usually prefer to use kunai or shuriken… I myself don’t really use senbon that often, and neither do Kiba and Shino… Hinata would have to ask someone who regularly uses of senbon as projectiles… maybe Shizune-san?’_  
_‘Or maybe…’_ thought Kurenai again, _‘Maybe we could buy a good number of high quality kunai or shuriken. Ones that are strong enough to survive Hinata's jutsu several times… No, first of all; quality comes at its price. Buying a large number of high grade ninja tools would cost us a small fortune… and it just isn’t right to spend that much just for training tools…’_  
Finally Kurenai came up with another idea.  
_‘Maybe an offensive ninjutsu that could solve Hinata's problem…’_ she pondered, _‘It would have to be a ninjutsu that materializes several projectiles, preferably from all sides. Being a ninjutsu, thus depended on chakra, the problem about supply would no longer be a real issue. As long as the ninja can pull off his jutsu as often as Hinata can pull off her Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho… she would never have to worry about not having enough shuriken per session again! Even better, since the projectiles are chakra constructs, cancelling the jutsu would cause the projectiles to dissipate into thin air. That way the ninja could save Hinata from getting hurt, just in case she doesn't keep up or misses one of the projectiles.’_  
Kunoichi or no, Kurenai didn't want Hinata to get hurt.  
_‘Yes, it seems a ninjutsu is the best answer to Hinata's problem. Now to find a suitable ninjutsu as well as a ninja who knows it and is willing to help Hinata…’_  
_‘Kiba doesn't know any ninjutsu that meets the criteria… neither do I… Shino… could do it; he’d simply have to have his bugs swarm Hinata. Unfortunately his destruction bugs are not chakra constructs so every training session would significantly cut his down hive. And while he can always breed more, he will probably not approve of using his allies as disposable training tools over and over again…’_  
Kurenai continued her mental survey: First she would try to remember any jutsu that she heard or knew of that fit the criteria, then she would check if she knew anybody who knew that jutsu. Eventually Kurenai landed on a jutsu invented by the late Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
Suddenly Kurenai's red lips broke into a mischievous smile.  
"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata had noticed her expression and couldn't help but wonder what it was about.  
"I think I know who could help you Hinata…"  
_‘He might not be the best choice, but…’_  
She found it almost impossible to pick another!  
  
The next day Team 8 was again at their usual training ground. The day before Kurenai had left early to speak to whoever was going to help Hinata with her training, but she had refused to tell who that person would be, saying that she wanted it to be a surprise.  
So Hinata, being a bit worried, decided to ask her sensei again.  
"A-ano… Kurenai-sensei? W-who did you ask to help with my training?"  
That was of course the perfect cue for the person in question to announce his presence.  
"Oi! Shino, Kiba, Hinata!"  
Hearing that voice Hinata froze.  
Just to be sure Hinata glanced over her own shoulder to look behind her, (which really didn't make much sense; there was no way that she would mistake that voice for the voice of someone else!)  
Sure enough, running up to them was a small boy with spiky blonde hair; wearing a bright orange jumpsuit!  
Whipping her head back to her sensei Hinata looked at her with shock, disbelief and rising panic;  
_‘Kurenai-sensei!’_  
Kurenai though simply responded with a mischievous smile.  
"Hey Naruto," Kiba casually greeted Naruto as he reached Team 8, "What are you doing here?"  
"Huh? Kurenai-sensei asked me if I could come and help Hinata with her training; didn't she tell you?"  
_‘K-Kurenai-sensei a-asked N-N-NARUTO-K-KUN to train with me?!'_ Hinata had to fight hard to stay conscious.  
Seeing the priceless expression on Hinata’s face Kurenai decided to take it a bit further, "So Naruto-kun… Is it really okay with you to help Hinata?"  
Hinata held her breath; hopeful and fearful at the same time.  
Naruto gave Kurenai his nice-guy pose: "Of course I will! I'll help Hinata get stronger in no time!"  
_'Of course I will?!'_ Hinata couldn't believe her ears!  
_‘Na-Na- Naruto-kun isn’t just willing to help me?! He is **happy** to?!’_  
That was the last blow; that was too much for her! And so Hinata-  
  
After Hinata woke up (the dumb blonde still didn't get why she fainted… and had wondered what she had been dreaming about, seeing that she had looked so blissful) Kurenai decided to check first if Naruto could really help Hinata.  
"First of all Naruto, let me ask you a question," seeing him nod Kurenai continued, "When you form a kage bunshin, do you also replicate the ninja tools that you carry?"  
"Huh?"  
_‘Okay, he didn't get it; take two:’_  
"When you form a kage bunshin, does he also carry ninja tools in his weapons pouch?"  
_‘Normally they do… but with Naruto you never know!’_  
"Umm…" Naruto's face scrunched up as he was thinking, "…dunno?"  
Kurenai gave a small sigh, "Very well… could you make a kage bunshin so that we can see?"  
One hand seal, four words and a poof of smoke later a second Naruto was standing before Team 8.  
Turning to the clone the red-eyed kunoichi asked: "Okay, now check if there are any ninja tools inside your weapons pouch."  
The clone did as told and, thankfully, his weapons pouch did contain weapons.  
Kurenai nodded in satisfaction.  
"Good, could you pass me one of your shuriken please?"  
After taking the offered projectile from the clone, Kurenai proceeded to examine first the weapon before she threw the metal star at a nearby boulder. The beautiful kunoichi didn't throw much force so the throwing weapon bounced off the rock, leaving a small scratch behind. An instant later, the small chakra construct poofed out of existence.  
Kurenai thought about what she had just seen:  
_‘The cloned weapons seem stable enough to last one throw… but it only takes some weak impact to destabilize the construct… Hinata should have no problem with that…’_  
Now to check on something else…  
"Now, Naruto, I want your clone to throw another shuriken, but I want you to disperse it before it hits its mark, understood?"  
"Eh?! Why should I do that?"  
"Listen Naruto,” began Kurenai to explain, ”I asked you to come to see if you can help Hinata mastering her Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho. To do that, your kage bunshin will have to surround Hinata, and throw their shuriken and kunai at her from all directions, and Hinata will practice her jutsu by deflecting the weapons of your clones. I just want to see if you can cancel the jutsu in case something goes wrong."  
"Ah! So you want me to use my Shihappo Shuriken against Hinata's Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho? Got it!"  
"Shihappo Shuriken?" asked Kurenai, and her team too looked questioning.  
Kurenai wasn't too familiar with Naruto's jutsu library and apparently so were her students once she looked at them; the only jutsu he ever seemed to use was the kage bunshin no jutsu.  
Seeing a chance to show off just how awesome he really was and what sorts of powerful ninjutsu he knew, Naruto formed his favorite hand seal and shouted:  
"Tayuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
One second later dozens of Narutos appeared. Then they rushed off to surround a target; a training dummy. A moment later over half of them leapt into the air and a perfectly uniform, multi-voiced cry was heard all over the training field:  
**"SHIHAPPO SHURIKEN!"**  
The next moment all the clones turned to smoke and Naruto landed back on the ground; proud of his handiwork. His audience couldn't help but be impressed by his display.  
And Team 8 had every reason to be impressed; every square inch of the training dummy had at least 3 shuriken stuck in it, and it practically happened from one second to the next. Seeing that the attack came from all sides, all at once, it was difficult to block or dodge.  
_‘And if Naruto stays behind to replace all the kage bunshin who had used up all their shuriken… it would be a nonstop bombardment of sharp metal from all directions!’_ realized Kurenai, _‘If he had used that during his match with Kiba… I don’t know what he could have done to survive that attack; in fact, most of Naruto's classmates would have been helpless against it!’_  
Thinking about it Kurenai suddenly wondered if she really should permit this training; after all Hinata would be in some serious danger! Then again, her teammates had used real kunai and shuriken before to help Hinata. Besides if Naruto could dispel the cloned shuriken…  
_‘That's right; I still had to check if Naruto can dispel them, and if he can do it in time!’_  
With his demonstration Kurenai had almost forgotten what all this was about. Time to get back to the issue at hand!  
_‘But first…’_  
"That was a very impressive jutsu you just demonstrated Naruto."  
Said person was visibly swelling with pride…  
"But if you knew that jutsu, how come that you didn't know that your kage bunshin carry shuriken just like you do?"  
And the next second all that pride was gone and Naruto was left feeling (once again) completely dumbfounded and stupid. Looking at his audience, who were most curious about his answer, he took a moment to curse before he furiously thought what he could say to explain himself that wouldn't make him look (once again) like a complete idiot. Unfortunately for him, there was hardly any way to do so. (And if there was, it was beyond his sad mental capability.)  
_‘Oh well, no other choice but to tell the truth…’_  
"Well… like… I just invented this jutsu in the middle of a fight; it was an emergency, and I never got to wonder where all the shuriken came from…"  
While his honesty was appreciated, the fact that he had created such a deadly ninjutsu on instinct, not knowing whether it was even possible or not, was… Naruto.  
Shaking her head, Kurenai decided to continue where they left off.  
“Very well, let’s continue what we were doing…”  
  
The results were also simply Naruto: Whenever Naruto tried to dispel the cloned shuriken; he ended up dispelling the corresponding kage bunshin as well. And when the kage bunshin himself tried to, again, the clone ended up dispelling himself as well.  
_‘Well…’_ thought Kurenai, _‘It really doesn’t matter. We only really need the clones to provide the shuriken and throw them.’_  
Smiling to herself, Kurenai decided that she had found Hinata’s training.  
  
Hinata was on edge; she was walking alone through the forest and she knew that she would be attacked sooner or later.  
...although knowing who else was in the forest the attack would probably come sooner than later…  
Listening carefully for any sounds, Hinata kept her eyes searching for any opponent that might be hiding from her.  
Of course she could have simply activated her Byakugan, but her opponent was clever enough to check for it first and if he discovered that her Byakugan was active he would simply move out of her eye sight and hide; waiting for the right moment to strike, the moment when she would let down her guard. Furthermore, keeping her Byakugan active over a long period of time would eat up her chakra reserves and stress out her eyes; both of which she couldn't allow to happen, especially not against the opponent who was going to face her.  
Still, she was anxious for the attack…  
**"SHIHAPPO SHURIKEN!"**  
And when it came she was more than ready to answer with an attack of her own! One eye blink later her Byakugan was active and she saw each and every shuriken and kunai that was coming at her!  
"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"  
The next second her arms were flying through the air; in graceful, flowing curves. At first Hinata had no difficulty deflecting the projectiles and was ready for more. And almost on cue Naruto decided to make the training more interesting; gradually he quickened the tempo and added more clones!  
And then he got another of his sneaky ideas: He moved almost all of his clones to one side, causing a much denser barrage of shuriken to come at Hinata from one side. There were so many shuriken coming at her that Hinata had to give it her all to deflect them. Before long, Hinata was facing towards that direction and using both hands to ward off the incoming shuriken.  
But Naruto the tricky devil still had a couple of clones stationed on the other side, which was now behind Hinata. Normally that would have been no problem for Hinata with her Byakugan, but in her current situation it was.  
With most of her attention focused on that one direction any attack coming from another was a serious threat to her right now. She had both her hands and mind full warding off that hail of shuriken, she needed both hands to do that, there was no way that she could deflect all those throwing stars with only one hand and use the other to deal with any more coming from any other side.  
But that was exactly what that damned prankster had planned; and so when the clones behind Hinata were sure that she was too busy to deal with another attack, they threw a couple of shuriken at her back.  
Hinata had known that there were a couple of kage bunshin behind her, she had seen them with her Byakugan, just as she saw the incoming shuriken, but she was pretty much helpless to stop them.  
Reflexively Hinata turned to take out the shuriken-  
But she misjudged her speed and her timing was off. And there were simply too many shuriken flying at her to fend off with only one hand!  
The wave of flying sharp metal was about to shred her to pieces…  
**"KAI!"**  
…and a multi-voiced cry turned all danger into harmless smoke.  
Exhausted, Hinata fell to her kneels. She couldn't help feeling down; Naruto had devised a method to counter her most powerful jutsu and to make things worse, despite her having seen his clones get into position, she had been unable to do anything about it…  
"That was awesome Hinata! You got a whole lot better than you were yesterday!"  
Hearing his praising words Hinata couldn't help but smile (and blush). This was perhaps the best aspect about Naruto that made him the perfect training partner for Hinata: He was quick (and loud) to cheer her up! It was something that Kurenai had overlooked when she had considered Naruto.  
…or maybe she hadn't…?  
"How about we finish early for today? We both worked hard and I'm starving."  
"E-eh? U-um… okay…"  
To be honest Hinata wanted to continue, but she was quite tired and there was no way that Hinata would stop her Naruto-kun from eating if he was hungry.  
_‘Besides…’_  
"Okay then, I'm off for some ramen; see you tomorrow!"  
"W-wait Naruto-kun!"  
Stopping in his tracks Naruto looked back expectantly; after all it was not every day that Hinata called out to him in a loud voice.  
"A-ano… u-um… well… y-you see…" But as always, being the center of Naruto's attention would turn Hinata into a mumbling, stuttering mess. Oh, and a blushing one as well.  
"Nah, Hinata can you speak up? I can't hear you!"  
That, of course, just made it so much harder to speak.  
"A-ano… I made… lunch for us… b-both… so-"  
"Eh?! You made lunch for me too?" The idea that one of his friends made lunch for him got Naruto all happy and excited.  
"O-of course I did-"  
_'NO! I shouldn't have said that; that was too direct!'_  
"A-as thanks for the training-"  
_'No… Now he will think that I consider him only as a friend or that I'm just returning the favor…'_  
…it sure wasn't easy being a shy girl in love with a rather dense boy…  
"Thanks a lot! C'mon, let's go; I can't wait to have your cooking again!"  
Despite still feeling like she had just made a major mistake in her relationship with Naruto she couldn't help but smile as they both went to where she had left the lunch that she had prepared.  
  
A few seconds later Hinata and Naruto were about to have lunch; or rather, a picnic. It was just the two of them; after a few days of training under Kurenai's supervision, she was convinced that the two genin could continue by themselves and Kurenai took the time to give some additional training to Kiba and Shino. Hinata had wondered if this was another part of her setup but then decided not to think too much about it; everybody (except for one stupid blonde) knew what happen if she did!  
So here they were now on a picnic; and Hinata was nervously bringing out all the food she had prepared. Naruto though took no notice of her emotional state; his eyes were fixed on all the delicious-looking food before him (the fact that there was no bowl of ramen almost didn't register.) Hinata though was not unaware of how Naruto was feeling or how he was thinking, and the knowledge made her happy and proud of herself.  
"Y-you may help yourself, Naruto-kun…"  
"Really?!"  
"H-hai!" It was going so well that it was starting to be too much for her…  
"Man, this is awesome!” cried Naruto happily, “I'm so lucky that my jutsu is compatible with yours!"  
Naruto, as dense as always, had no idea just how much of an impact his words would have on the shy little Hyuga.  
'We… we are compatible?!' Hinata went beet-red. Sure, it was only as training partners and in terms of their jutsu but still…  
"Huh?! Hinata! What's wrong?! Hang in there!"  
After a few moments of panic, during which Naruto tried to find out what was wrong with his new training partner (he didn't), he put her gently down and made her comfortable. A couple of seconds passed, and Naruto decided to start eating (she did tell him to help himself, didn't she?) so he reached into the basket.  
But when he saw what he had picked he couldn't help but frown.  
It was well-made, it smelled great and considering that Hinata had made it, it would probably taste awesome, but-  
"I just don’t look delicious to me…"  
It was another one of Hinata's Naruto-faced riceballs; like the ones he had eaten back during that unsuccessful mission to catch that thief.  
After another moment of inner conflict Naruto finally took a bite.  
Meanwhile Hinata was slowly waking up. Naruto though didn't notice because Hinata was lying on her side, facing away from him. She woke up just in time to hear him say:  
"Wow! These riceballs taste even better than her last ones! Like, these ought to be the best riceballs ever!"  
Hearing this, Hinata couldn't help but smile in utter happiness.  
_‘Arigatou Naruto-kun… you couldn’t have made me any happie-’_  
"Man, I want someone like Hinata as my wife!"  
**"EEEEEHHHHH?!?!?!"**  
“Wah!” Naruto jumped then groped in the air trying to catch his riceball, "Hinata? You awake?"  
He peeked over her shoulder to look at her face.  
“…no… she’s still unconscious…”  
After a moment Naruto shrugged his shoulders and took another bite out of his riceball.  
“…weird…”  
Meanwhile, Hinata was slipping back into the gentle embrace of sweet unconsciousness.  
_‘I want (someone like) Hinata as my wife!’_  
_'Naruto-kun… <3'_

**Author's Note:**

> Well… how did you like my very first fanfic? This is actually an edited, revised version; the original is back on FFN and I won’t be touching that one. Call it stupid sentimentality but I just can’t bring myself to alter it, though it’s full of errors. It’s my first fic after all.  
> This story was actually supposed to be the first story of a trilogy but I never got to writing the other two.  
> This will also be the last Naruto fanfic I will post; I switched to The Legend of Zelda.  
> Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.  
> If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.  
> 10 = PERFECTION!  
> 9 = Awesome!  
> 8 = Very good!  
> 7 = Good  
> 6 = Nice  
> 5 = Not too bad  
> 4 = Not so good  
> 3 = Bad  
> 2 = Why did you post this?  
> 1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!  
> 0 = Delete this shit… NOW!  
> Or just leave a kudo if you liked it.


End file.
